Woah, Babies!
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: The title explains it all....babies, babies and even more babies! stay tuned for couple pairings!
1. News Times Two

This is my 3rd 7th heaven fan fic!! One is posted on here(Too Many Things at Once). Maybe Ill update it or at least bump it up for u guyz to read. I have another one that I didn't post on here that I never finsihed cuz it didn't go too well. Well n e wayz after this long intro lol heres the story  
  
~*Woah, Babies!!*~  
  
Chapter 1~News times Two  
  
Lucy Kinkirk stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to look down at the pregnancy test because she feared it would say she was pregnant. She didn't want to pregnant right now. She Kevin were barely married a year and still didn't have a house. She wanted to have her own little house with flowers and a white picket fence before she had a baby. However she didn't think it was going to matter.  
  
Lucy slowly looked down and picked up the test in her hand. The test was positive. Lucy Kinkirk was pregnant. She was going to be a mom and Kevin was going to be a dad. The only thing Lucy worried about was how she was going to tell Kevin. But before she could think about it Kevin walked into the door.  
  
"Luce I'm home!" Kevin called.  
  
"Just a minute!" Lucy called from the bathroom hiding the pregnancy test.  
  
Lucy walked out of the the bathroom and looked at Kevin. How was she going to tell him that she was pregnant. Of course she was estatic that she was pregnant but she wanted to be in a hosue first.  
  
"How was your day Mrs. Kinkirk" Kevin said giving his wife a kiss.  
  
"It was ok..." Lucy said trailing off.  
  
"Just ok?" Kevin said taking off his shoes.  
  
Lucy knew that it was now or never to tell Kevin that she was pregnant.  
  
"Kevin sit down" Lucy said  
  
"I am" Kevin said with a smirk  
  
"Oh ya...right"  
  
"What's the matter Lucy? You look like somethings the matter"  
  
"I'm pregnant" Lucy blurted out  
  
"Lucy this is great!" Kevin said with a big smile  
  
"Really?" "Yes! Why aren't you?" Kevin asked a bit shocked  
  
"Of course I am! I didn't think you'd be! I thought you wanted to have our own house first!"  
  
Kevin looked at Lucy and then gave her a big smile.  
  
"What?" Lucy asked a bit confused  
  
"Well that's going to happen.." Kevin said traling off  
  
"You found a house?!?" Lucy said jumping up  
  
"Yes! I was gunna wait till dinner to tell you but I figured now was a perfect time!" Kevin said holding out his arms waiting for Lucy to jump in them.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kevin this is great!" Lucy said giving her husband a big hug.  
  
"So we're really gunna be parents" Kevin said holding Lucy in his arms  
  
"I like the sounds of that" Lucy replied smiling  
  
((so what do you think so far)) 


	2. Telling the Family

thank you for the reviews everybody!! I only use words like "gunna" when people are talking because people say "gunna" when they're talking. But if it bothers people that much ill stop.  
  
Chapter 2~Telling the Family  
  
Lucy and Kevin had spent a few moments celebrating about the news of Lucy's pregnancy and the news on the new house.  
  
"So where is this house?" Lucy said with a big smile  
  
"Its really close by. Its only on the next street so we are still near your parents." Kevin said taking Lucy's hand into his.  
  
"That's great honey! I want to see it as soon as possible. But first I thinkwe should tell my family about the good news!"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked out of the garage apartment. On the way through the backyard they saw Lucy and Peter talking on the porch.  
  
"Hey guys" Lucy said  
  
"Hey Luce" Ruthie replied  
  
"Can you guys come inside for a second? Me and Kevin have some BIG news!" Lucy said excitedly  
  
"Sure" Ruthie replied  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked into the house with Ruthie and Peter right behind. When they got into the kitchen they saw Annie making dinner with Sam and David sitting at the table and Eric was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Lucy said with a big smile  
  
"Hi honey" Annie replied  
  
"Me and Kevin have something we want to tell the family. Where's Martin?"  
  
"He's upstairs with Cecilia" Eric replied  
  
"Ruthie would you do me a favor and get him for me?" Lucy asked  
  
"ok.....MARTIN!!!!! LUCY WANTS YOU DOWNSTAIRS" Ruthie yelled up the stairs  
  
"I think she actually meant to go up the stairs" Kevin said with a tilt of his head. "Oh...my bad" Ruthie apologized  
  
A few seconds later Martin came downstairs with Cecilia right behind him.  
  
"Someone yelled my name...." Martin said looking directly at Ruthie  
  
"What?" Ruthie said  
  
"My ears hurt" Sam said  
  
"You did yell kind of loud, honey" Peter replied  
  
"Anyways...now that you're all hear me and Kevin can tell you the BIG news!"  
  
"Wait...should I sit down for this?" Eric asked a bit concerned  
  
"No! It's good news!"  
  
"Oh ok...go on" Eric replied  
  
"Well......I'm pregnant!" Lucy blurted out  
  
There was a moment of silence as everyone looked at each other. Then Annie's face formed a big smile and she ran over and hugged Lucy.  
  
"Oh Lucy!! I'm so happy!" Annie said giving her daughter a big hug.  
  
"You mean I'm gunna be an aunt?" Ruthie asked with a slight smile  
  
"Yup!" Lucy said putting her hands together  
  
"This is awesome!" Ruthie said running over giving her sister a hug.  
  
"Boys...you're going to be uncles!" Annie said putting her arms around her two sons.  
  
"Uncles...." they both said. "Cool!" they both chimed in a few seconds later.  
  
"That means I'm going to be a......grandfather" Eric said sitting down.  
  
"Dad aren't you happy for us?" Lucy said a bit confused  
  
"Of course I'm happy. I know you want to have kids but I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather."  
  
"But the 'cool' grandfather" Kevin added in with a little nudge to Eric.  
  
"That could work...." Eric said nodding his head.  
  
"But thats not all!" Lucy said with a big smile.  
  
"Theres more?" Ruthie asked  
  
"Why don't you tell them Kevin" Lucy said smiling at her husband.  
  
"Well on my break today I went to go look at a house. Its the kind of house Lucy has always dreamed about. I put a bid on it just in case" Kevin said  
  
"You bought a house" Peter asked  
  
"Not exactly. I just put a bid in to secure the spot. I want Lucy to see it first."  
  
"Where is this house?" Annie asked  
  
"The next street over"  
  
"That way I can still be near my family!" Lucy said  
  
"Congratulations on both the house and the baby" Martin chimed in  
  
"Yeah congratulations" Cecilia added.  
  
"Just think in about 9 months or so there will be a little new Camden- Kinkirk arriving in Glenoak" Lucy said with a glassy look look in her eyes  
  
(((please r+r))) 


	3. The House of Lucy's Dreams

Thank you for the reviews guyz!!!  
  
Chapter 3~The House of Lucy's Dreams  
  
"You ready honey?" Kevin called into the bathroom  
  
"Almost" Lucy called out from the bathroom  
  
"Come on...I can't wait any longer!"  
  
A few seconds later Lucy walked out.  
  
"I'm ready" she said with a big smile.  
  
"Ok lets go"  
  
Kevin and Lucy got into Kevin's car and they drove to the street where the hosue was. When they pulled up to it, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kevin" Lucy said standing outside the car looking at the house.  
  
"I told you you'd like it" Kevin said putting his arm his wife.  
  
"It has the white picket fence too!" Lucy said running her fingers across the fence.  
  
"And it has a flower garden."  
  
"This is so great!"  
  
Lucy jumped into Kevin's arms and gave him the biggest hug.  
  
"I love you Luce"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"Wanna see the inside?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
Kevin took Lucy's hand and they went to go check out the house of Lucy's dreams. When they got inside, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Kevin this is just how I imagined it" Lucy said looking around  
  
"I told you" Kevin said with a big smile  
  
A few seconds later a tall man came walking into the room where they were standing.  
  
"May I help you?" the tall man said.  
  
"I want this house!" Lucy said excitedly  
  
"Ahh...Kevin..this must be your wife Lucy"  
  
"Yes...I told you shed love the house"  
  
"Want to see the upstairs?"  
  
"Of course!" Lucy said following the man  
  
When Lucy got upstairs she found 4 bedrooms and a full bathroom.  
  
"Kevin this room can be the new baby's room" Lucy said peeking into the first room she saw.  
  
"Its perfect" Kevin said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"And this will be your room" the man called.  
  
"Kevin its awesome!" Lucy said, her eyes glowing.  
  
"I know it is"  
  
They all walked back downstairs and back outside.  
  
"Kevin I need this house" Lucy said putting her arms arouond Kevin.  
  
"I know sweetie which is why I bought it." Kevin said with a big smile.  
  
"You what?" Lucy said a bit surprised.  
  
"While you were checking out the baby's room I gave the man the final bid.....the house is ours!" Kevin said kissing his wife.  
  
((what did ya think?)) 


End file.
